Media distribution services (e.g., the RealRhapsody service offered by RealNetworks of Seattle, Wash.) distribute media to users from a media server. A media distribution service may distribute media by allowing a user to receive downloaded files and/or receive streamed files and audio tracks. Streaming is a technique of transferring data such that the data is processed as a steady and continuous stream of information. When streaming data, the client-side browser can start processing the data before the entire file is transmitted, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,634. The media streamed may include audio and/or video information, such as the streaming of music, radio broadcasts, movies, television/cable broadcasts, and sporting events, for example.
Often, a media distribution service may provide its' users with summaries (e.g., tables) that define the consolidated preferences of all of its' users. For example, if the media distribution service streams music to 1,000,000 subscribers, summaries may be available to the users that summarize e.g., the top 100 tracks streamed (to the 1,000,000 users), the top 100 artists streamed (to the 1,000,000 users), and the top 100 titles streamed (to the 1,000,000 users), as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,763.
Unfortunately, as these summaries define the consolidated preferences of the entire user base, the value of these summaries is questionable, as the tastes and preferences of the entire user base would typically be quite divergent. For example, a classical music fan is probably not interested in what a rock-n-roll fan considers to be their favorite album.